


Christmas Party Shenanigans

by sharkie335



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Fury requires the team to attend a holiday party.  Steve and Tony get up to some things that are definitely not sanctioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rinkafic’s prompt: Something naughty for the holidays.
> 
> Written for Wishlist 2012

Every year, Stark Industries threw a holiday party. It had been the talk of Malibu when Tony still lived in California, and now that New York was his home base, he expected that it would be the biggest and brightest there.

Except Tony _really_ didn’t want to go this year. His reluctance was in line with the rest of the Avengers - if any of them had a say, they’d have stayed up in the tower, watching another bad movie from the 80s and throwing popcorn at the screen. Unfortunately, Fury had decided that the possible good publicity outweighed their reluctance and had ordered them all to attend.

Black tie was mandatory, of course, but when Tony had offered to help Steve “tie his tie,” Steve had blushed and stammered and then insisted that he could dress himself, in his own room, thank you. It had puzzled Tony a little - they basically shared the same quarters at this point - but Steve had that look on his face, the one that said he was going to be stubborn about this.

So he settled his jacket into place, glanced in the mirror to make sure everything was presentable, and went down to the common room to wait for the rest of the team.

Natasha and Clint were already there. Natasha looked sharp and deadly in a black dress, but Clint looked decidedly uncomfortable in his tux, tugging at the sleeves and collar. Tony smiled at them as he went to the bar to pour himself a quick drink, and by the time he’d turned back around, Bruce had arrived.

He was amused a little by the fact that Bruce already looked rumpled in his tux. He didn’t say anything about it, though. Instead he just grinned and held up the bottle. “Anyone else want a drink?”

Clint nodded and came over to take the heavy tumbler as Natasha tried to make Bruce a little more presentable. Finally she let him go, and Bruce came over to the bar. Tony didn’t need to ask him what he wanted - he just pulled out one of the microbrews that were kept in the bar refrigerator and handed it over.

“Please tell me we don’t have to stay long,” Bruce said as he took the beer with a nod of thanks. “I just know I’m going to rip something or spill something or say something wrong to someone.”

Tony sighed. “Orders from Fury are that we need to stay until midnight, at least.”

Taking a look at his watch, Bruce groaned. “Five hours? We have to stay five hours?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Tony said. “And we’re supposed to be down there already. Anyone seen Thor or Steve?”

“I’ll go get Thor,” Clint volunteered. “Natasha, you get Steve.”

“I can go - “ Tony started to volunteer.

“I don’t think so,” Natasha said. “We’ll never get you back out of his room if you go.”

Before they could actually leave the room, however, Thor and Steve arrived. Tony took one look at Steve and couldn’t resist the urge to get his hands on him, mess him up a little. Before Tony could make it across the room, Clint had his arm, and turned him towards the elevator. “Come on,” he said. “You can touch him _after_ the party.”

“God damn it,” he said, but he followed Clint anyway. “Can I just register my disapproval of this plan?”

“Sure,” Clint said with a laugh. “Why don’t you just tell Fury over a drink?”

“Because he won’t care?” Tony said, resigned to his fate.

“He won’t, but bitching will probably make you feel better,” Natasha said from his other side. 

The six of them pretty much filled the elevator, but Tony was amused - and annoyed - to realize that they’d put Steve at the opposite side of the car from him. He _was_ capable of keeping his hands to himself.

When the door opened on the first floor, Tony couldn’t help but notice the way that Bruce, Steve, and Clint all flinched away from the noise in the lobby. He supposed that it made sense - he’d been doing fancy parties since he was old enough to walk, but Steve had grown up poor, Bruce had deliberately isolated himself for years, and Clint was used to being up high, away from the crowds.

He was relieved to notice that Thor had come to stand next to Steve and Natasha had Clint well in hand, which left the Bruce wrangling to him. “Okay, boys and girl - showtime,” he said softly.

The six of them left the elevator and made their way across to the ballroom where the party was being held. The noise and the heat was palpable, even with the doors closed, and when they opened it was a bit overwhelming.

Within moments of entering the room, Tony had lost sight of everyone in the crowd but Bruce. Tony leaned over and said, “Stick close, okay?” in Bruce’s ear. He waited for Bruce’s nod and then started working the crowd.

It didn’t take him long to fall into the rhythm of having abbreviated conversations with the various people hovering around. He even recognized a few of them. 

When Joel Driscoll approached though, Tony’s smile morphed into something a whole lot more real. He reached out to pull Bruce forward and introduced them. “Bruce, this is Joel Driscoll. He’s in charge of a huge chunk of our research labs. Joel, this is -”

But Joel had already taken Bruce’s hand and was shaking it enthusiastically. “Doctor Banner! I’m so happy to see you here. I was hoping that we might talk for a few minutes?”

Bruce met Tony’s gaze, but he looked a bit more relaxed than he had earlier, so Tony nodded and said, “Go, chat. Joel has some ideas I think you might be able to help him with?”

Joel barely waited for Bruce to agree before leading him off to one of the corner tables, where he immediately launched into an enthusiastic conversation about the labs. Tony watched for a moment, waiting to see if Bruce was going to stay calm, but when he started talking back, Tony grinned, and turned to find the next outstretched hand.

He worked his way through the crowd to the bar, where he got a glass of scotch. Taking a moment, he eyed the crowd. He spotted a bit of disturbance on the dance floor that rapidly resolved as Thor, and that let him spot Steve hovering at the edge.

Steve still didn’t look _comfortable_ , but he no longer looked like he was going to bolt any second. As Tony watched, a very attractive redhead approached Steve and said something to Steve that made him laugh. Even from here, Tony could tell it was more nerves than actually finding whatever it was funny, but the woman seemed to be oblivious to Steve’s feelings.

She wrapped her hand around Steve’s bicep and pushed herself closer, practically rubbing herself against Steve, ignoring the way that he tried to pull back.

Tony didn’t even realize that he’d started to move until he was halfway around the dance floor. He paused for a second, rethinking the situation, but as he watched, the woman brushed a kiss across Steve’s cheek and pulled him impossibly closer.

Okay, time for an intervention. He finished circling the floor and came up on Steve’s other side. “Steve? Can I borrow you for a moment?” he asked, overriding his urge to push the woman away. Instead he gave her an empty smile and said, “You’ll excuse us, right?”

She pouted a little, but when Steve said, “Of course she will - I’m sure she has other people that she needs to catch up with,” she released her grip on him. 

“We’ll talk later,” she said, and she glided away.

Steve let out a soft sigh, and turned back to Tony. “What is it?” he asked, but there was no denying the relief in his voice.

Tony leaned forward and whispered in Steve’s ear, “I figured you needed rescuing.”

The smile that Steve gave him was brilliant, and Tony wondered how anyone could mistake the empty one earlier as genuine. “Thanks,” he said.

There was no question that they should circulate and play nice, but there was also very little doubt in Tony’s mind that if he walked away from Steve, Steve would be in the same situation again within fifteen minutes. He also figured that if Fury had actually expected Tony to behave, then he deserved whatever Tony got up to. So he said, “Need to get some air?”

He was honestly shocked when Steve nodded. While Tony was known for breaking the rules, Steve generally followed them when there wasn’t something big at stake. Still, he wasn’t going to try to argue Steve out of it. Instead, he turned towards the nearest exit and started walking, knowing that Steve would be right behind him.

Several people tried to stop him, but he simply smiled and said, “I’m sorry,” as he edged his way towards the door. As it was politer than he was normally, it seemed to stop them in their tracks, allowing him a quick getaway.

He paused in the lobby to make sure that Steve had broken free from the crowds. As Steve came out of the door, Tony turned towards the door to the street, only to be stopped by Steve’s hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

Wait. No. Not holding him back, turning him to the right. What was to the right? He went willingly enough, even though he _knew_ they were going to get into trouble and that he was going to be blamed. He also knew that whatever it was that Steve had planned? It would be _so_ worth it.

As soon as they were out of sight from the lobby, Steve took Tony’s hand and sped up, leading the way through back halls that Tony hadn’t even realized were there. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” Steve said, flashing him a grin that promised many good things if Tony followed along. No one had ever accused Tony of being stupid, so he grinned back and kept following. They ended up in front of an unassuming door, one that didn’t even have a room number on it.

Steve twisted the knob and let them into... what appeared to be the housekeeping office, if the carts lined up against the wall were any indication. Tony didn’t actually care, though, because Steve had pulled Tony around so that they were chest to chest, and then leaned down to take Tony’s mouth in a ferocious kiss.

Tony returned the kiss enthusiastically, tasting the wine that Steve had apparently drunk at the party, as well as Steve himself. One of Steve’s hands wrapped around Tony’s back, and the other twisted in Tony’s hair, pulling Tony even closer. Tony heartily approved of this tactic, and showed it by rocking his hips against Steve.

Groaning, Tony let Steve have control of the kiss. Steve didn’t push for control very often, but those times that he did were high on Tony’s “Best of” list. This time didn’t seem to be any different.

When Steve finally let go of Tony, it was hard for Tony to stay on his feet. All of his blood was currently pooled below the waist, and its lack was making Tony dizzy. And when Steve dropped to his knees, Tony had to close his eyes, or he was going to go off right then and there.

Steve’s fingers were busy undoing Tony’s fly, unbuttoning and unzipping, and Tony could have cried from relief as the pressure on his dick let up. It was rapidly replaced with a different sort of pressure as Steve leaned forward and swallowed his cock down to the base.

He couldn’t help it, he had to move his hips, just a little, just a tiny thrust... and Steve just _took_ it, moaning around Tony’s cock like it was the best thing ever. Encouraged, Tony did it again, and again, and again, and then he was fucking Steve’s mouth, and words started spilling out of Tony. “Oh, god. So good, Steve. So hot, taking it so pretty. All I’ve wanted to do since I saw you in that tux was mess you up, and here you are, on your knees for me.”

Steve looked up at Tony through his lashes, and it was so fucking hot that Tony had to clench his hand at his thigh to keep from coming right that second. “You like this, don’t you. Like me fucking your mouth, filling you up?”

“I’m going to come down your throat, and then you’re going to tell me how you want to get off. Whether you want me on my knees, or bent over that desk? However you want me, that’s what you’ll get.”

It was no surprise that the idea made Steve groan, the vibrations chasing themselves over Tony’s cock and up his spine. Tony cried out, his thrusts speeding up, going impossibly deeper, and still Steve just took it. “Oh, god,” he said, pushing in as deep as he could get and holding there as he came, shaking with the force of it.

Steve’s mouth softened around his cock, licking and sucking softly, drawing out the feeling of his orgasm till he couldn’t bear any more and had to pull away. He panted hard, still lost in sensation. By the time he could focus again, Steve was on his feet, practically holding Tony up.

Tony asked, “So how do you want me, Cap?” He was aiming for saucy, but probably came off closer to breathless and needy. For once, that was just fine with Tony.

When Steve didn’t answer right away, he reached down and brushed his hand over the noticeable bulge in Steve’s pants. That got an answer of Steve leaning down and kissing Tony hungrily, thoroughly. 

The kiss did nothing to discourage Tony from touching, so while he returned the kiss with every bit of lust in his horny little soul, his hands were still busy undoing Steve’s pants and reaching through the gap in Steve’s boxers to get his hand on his dick. 

“Christ,” Steve said, thrusting into Tony’s hand just for a second. Then he pulled back, out of Tony’s grip.

“So, not a handjob, then?” Tony asked with a grin. 

Steve just turned Tony around so that his back was to Steve’s front, before pushing Tony’s pants and briefs to the floor. “Bend over,” he growled in Tony’s ear.

Tony shuddered happily at the mental image that gave him, and bent over to grab his ankles. It left him slightly off balance, but he trusted that Steve wouldn’t let him fall.

He heard Steve rustling behind him, and then cool, slick fingers ran down between his cheeks to his hole. Steve didn’t tease, thank god, because Tony may have just had to do something desperate. But Steve seemed to sense that, and pushed a finger in as deep as it would go, pulling a harsh sound from Tony’s throat.

One finger became two a whole lot faster than normal, which Tony took to mean that Steve was just as turned on as Tony had been. It didn’t matter, since Tony was so relaxed from his amazing orgasm that Steve’s fingers just slid right in.

He expected a third finger, but instead Steve’s hand disappeared, and was replaced by the blunt head of Steve’s cock, “I’ve got to...” Steve muttered. “Tell me it’s okay?”

“Fuck, yeah, it’s okay. It’s better than okay. Come on and fuck me - “ Tony couldn’t help the way his voice cut off, because Steve had just pushed in hard and fast, leaving Tony breathless.

Steve gave him no time to adjust. He just started thrusting, leaving Tony to gasp for air. “So good,” Steve muttered. “So hot, so tight, god, Tony...”

Tony had absolutely no leverage in this position. He couldn’t push back, he couldn’t pull away, all he could do was hang there and let Steve take him. Every thrust of Steve’s hips pushed his cock right into Tony’s prostate, and while there was no way he was going to come again, it felt so good he could barely stand it.

Steve’s hands were tight on Tony’s hips, and he started to pull Tony back with every powerful shove. It caused Tony to be even more off balance, but that was okay, that was fine, because Steve wouldn’t let him fall. He was definitely leaving bruises on Tony, but that was actually perfect. He’d be able to press on them when they got back to the party, feel the twinge that would remind him of Steve out of control.

A particularly hard push brought Tony out of his reverie and right back into the here and now. Steve wasn’t talking anymore. He was fucking _growling_ and that was possibly the sexiest sound that Tony had ever heard. 

Tony figured that Steve wasn’t going to last too much longer, which was really sad because this was awesome. But Steve’s rhythm was breaking up, his hands clenching even tighter, and then finally Steve buried himself in Tony to the hilt and froze, crying out harshly as he came.

Within seconds, Steve had bent down and wrapped an arm around Tony’s chest to help him stand up straight. The change in position caused Steve to slide out, and Tony whimpered at the loss. 

He was a little light-headed from the sudden shift, but that was okay, because Steve was still holding him up as he kissed Tony on his neck, nipping him sharply and then soothing the sting with a lick of his tongue. Tony tipped his head to the side to give Steve better access, but Steve gave him one last kiss before murmuring, “You okay to stand now?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, and then had to mourn the loss of Steve’s arm around him. He tried to turn around, but couldn’t since Steve was busy pulling up Tony’s pants. Tony grabbed them and started tucking in his shirt, even though he could tell at a glance that the pants were a wrinkled mess.

Then he turned around and took a look at Steve, and yeah, there was no doubt that anyone who looked at him was going to be able to tell what they’d been doing. Steve’s hair was wild, the edges damp with sweat, and his tux looked to be just as messy as Tony’s - with the added bonus of dusty knees from kneeling on the floor.

Tony reached out to try to straighten Steve’s hair, but rapidly gave it up as a lost cause. Steve just sighed and said, “It’s a mess, isn’t it? If it looks anything like yours, and I bet it does, Fury’s going to know in a heartbeat what we were up to.”

He couldn’t even pretend to care about what Fury was going to say. Instead he grabbed Steve by his wrinkled shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. “Worth it,” he said. 

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
